Sentimientos prohibidos
by SakuraSaotome
Summary: Una boda arreglada por sus padres por los intereses de la familia, una última noche de chicas para no pensar en su inminente futuro... Lo que no esperaba es que esa noche su mundo se trastocaría por completo.


Los personajes no me pertenecen, los tomo prestados de la gran Rumiko

Reto stripfic

***Sentimientos prohibidos***

_Otra noche más… ya estoy a punto de hacer un mes aquí. Desde luego no es el trabajo que soñé para mí. ¡Yo soy artista marcial, maldita sea! pero por culpa de mi tramposo viejo me veo obligado a buscar la forma más rápida y fácil de ganar dinero. Todo esto lo hago por mi madre… mi padre nos dejó en la ruina… aunque si ella se enterara de que su hijo trabaja en su sitio de dudosa honra, uf no quiero ni imaginar lo que me obligaría a hacer. Seguramente el seppuku; ella es descendiente de samurais y la honra de la familia es lo más sagrado para ellos. ¿Pero y qué otra cosa podía hacer? Regresé de China hace poco, donde me entrenaba para el siguiente campeonato, por una llamada desesperada de mi madre, y me encuentro con esto… que mi padre huyó dejándonos en la más absoluta ruina. Algo tenía que hacer y rápido, porque corríamos riesgo de que nos desahuciaran, y yo podría aguantarlo, pero ni de broma soportaría ver a mi madre en la calle. Los únicos que conozco aquí son a Mousse y a su novia Shampoo. Les conté el problema y enseguida se ofrecieron a ayudarme, Mousse trabaja aquí desde hace casi un año, me contó maravillas del empleo y me lo puso todo tan bonito... pero creo que el precio a pagar es muy alto. _

_Mi madre siempre me ha dicho que soy un imán para las mujeres, que ser fuerte y varonil me hace un hombre entre hombres, pero no estoy seguro de que eso me agrade. A mí lo que realmente me apasiona son las artes marciales y ser reconocido por ello. No me gusta ser visto como un pedazo de carne en medio de una jauría de lobas, porque en eso se convierten las mujeres que entran al local. Con franqueza, no sé qué encuentran en tan vanas diversiones. Pero la paga es buena y los chicos, mis compañeros, son muy peculiares. Mousse por ejemplo es obvio que tiene problemas de vista, no sólo físico, se compara todo el tiempo con nosotros y el muy idiota no se da cuenta de que las chicas lo miran con deseo. A Ryoga creo que no le he caído muy bien, pero en realidad no le doy mucha importancia a cómo me miran los demás, no he venido a hacer amigos. Shampoo, la novia de Mousse, se ha empeñado en hacer de casamentera conmigo y no hay día que no quiera engatusarme para que quede con alguna de sus amigas solteras, aunque a veces parece que la más interesada en mí, es ella… serán imaginaciones mías. Dice que estoy así porque aún no he encontrado a la chica idónea para mí. Bah, tonterías. Lo que menos tengo ahora mismo es tiempo para dedicarle a una chica. Bastantes cosas me rondan en la cabeza._

―¡Hey, Anaconda! Encima de que llegas tarde parece que estás en babia, ¿aún no estás vestido?― Ryoga apareció delante de Ranma sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

―¡Te he dicho que no me llames así! ―le gritó el susodicho.

―Yo no te puse ese apodo, fue tu gran amigo Mousse ―rio el chico de mirada miel y colmillo prominente.

―¿Me llamábais? ―Mousse se asomó en ese momento, el chico de procedencia china, llevaba el cabello largo y suelto. Era también oscuro como el de su amigo Ranma. Sus ojos color esmeralda casi siempre estaban cubiertos por unas gruesas gafas, sólo usaba lentillas para los espectáculos.

―¡Dejad ya la tontería de la Anaconda! ¡Estáis colmando mi paciencia! ―Ranma era muy bromista, pero no aceptaba las bromas por igual si el implicado era él.

―La culpa fue tuya, ¿a quién se le ocurre hacer un desnudo integral? Y más siendo tu primera noche ―tanto Mousse como Ryoga estallaron a carcajadas. El chico de la trenza comenzaba a ponerse colorado como un tomate, era una mezcla entre ira y vergüenza al recordar esa fatídica noche.

―¡El pantalón no salía! ¡Así que tuve que tirar mucho...! Y.. y…¿qué culpa tengo de tener una fuerza sobrehumana y llevarme los bóxer junto con los pantalones? ―sus compañeros no podía parar de reír.

―La cara de esas mujeres… estaban para echarles una foto ―apenas se le entendía el habla al chico chino.

Ranma los miraba a los dos con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados; desde luego gracias a esa noche se hizo tan popular. Su cara, su cuerpo, sus ojos, su... ejem… las mujeres que vieron el espectáculo quisieron repetir y se lo contaron a sus amigas, y sus amigas a sus otras amigas… y así, Ranma consiguió que el local se llenara todas las noches, para alegría de la abuela de Shampoo, que era la dueña de la sala de streptease.

―Vale, vale, ya paramos…―Ryoga se limpió las lágrimas que se le habían escapado de su ataque de risa―. En breve empezamos, así que date prisa. El primer número es el de los polis, a las chicas les pone muy cachondas los hombres de uniforme ―el chico el colmillo llevaba seis meses allí pero ya se creía el superior de Ranma, y más que pedir al pelinegro, le ordenaba. Eso lo molestaba en demasía, ya que él no era muy dado a que le dijeran lo que debía y no debía hacer. Pero no tenía ganas de discutir con el "cerdo" de su compañero, en un mes que llevaba trabajando con él, lo veía todas las noches salir con una chica diferente. No es que él no pudiera hacer lo mismo, no era ningún santo, pero tenía la cabeza en otro sitio, y era saldar la deuda de su viejo lo antes posible.

Cuando iba camino al vestuario a ponerse su uniforme de policía, Mousse lo detuvo.

―Saotome ―rara vez lo llamaba por su nombre, era una costumbre desde que lo conoció―, hoy tienes reservado un baile privado con una clienta.

―¿Baile privado? ¿Y eso exactamente en qué consiste? ―preguntó curioso.

―Sabes que tenemos habitaciones reservadas, se trata de hacer lo mismo pero de forma más íntima… ―ese íntimo le sonó raro a Ranma.

―¡No pienso tener sexo por dinero! ―fue la respuesta del chico de la trenza.

―¡¿Qué narices crees que es esto!? ¡No te estoy pidiendo eso! ―Mousse no podía creer que su amigo creyera que quería prostituírlo, desde luego tenía la cabeza hueca―. Esta noche va a venir Shampoo con unas amigas, es una despedida de soltera y quiere que tú le hagas un baile especial a la novia.

―¿Por qué yo?

El ojiesmeralda encogió los hombros ―Pregúntale cuando la veas, pero con ese baile ganarás el triple que con un número afuera. ¿Qué me dices?

Ranma sólo oyó que ganaría más dinero, era sólo un baile más, a diferencia de que en lugar de cincuenta lobas queriéndoselo comer, sólo habría una. Podría manejar la situación sin problema.

―¡Acepto!

―¡Perfecto! Llegarán en una media hora, te da tiempo de hacer antes el número conmigo y con Ryoga.

Ranma se fue pensativo al vestuario, nunca había bailado solo… él no era buen bailarín a diferencia de Mousse, Ryoga y el resto de compañeros. Llamaba la atención por su imponente físico, se escudaba en ellos e intentaba pasar desapercibido en las coreografías, pero ahora sería distinto. Sólo estaría él y esa chica… no supo por qué, sintió como mariposas en el estómago ―B_ah, será que estás nervioso porque aún no te acostumbras a esto, pero ella no va a notar si bailas mejor o peor. Se quedará embobada mirando tu espectacular cuerpo ―_y con este pensamiento tan "poco" egocéntrico, el pelinegro se empezó a vestir para la primera función de la noche.

.

.

.

―Shampoo… no quiero ir a ese sitio… no me gustan esas cosas y menos ver a tu novio… des-desnudo ―una linda chica de cabellos cortos azulados, intentaba sin éxito tirar del lado contrario al que la loca de su amiga la llevaba.

―¿Qué tener de malo mi novio desnudo? Ser espectáculo para vista de chicas, Shampoo orgullosa de él ―la novia de Mousse intentaba convencer a su "monja" amiga, como ella la llamaba, para que se dejara llevar y disfrutara esa noche. Le tenía reservado algo muy especial.

―¡Vamos Akane! ¡Nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien! Yo he dejado el restaurante a manos de mi novio por primera vez en la vida sólo por ti, para que pases una noche que nunca olvidarás, no puedes hacerme el feo ―Ukyo era la mejor amiga de Akane desde que tenían uso de razón, y empujaba desde la espalda a la peliazul hacia el local de streptease.

―Oh, sí… seguro que dejar a Konatsu trabajar para ver a una panda de tíos buenos menear el trasero ha sido un gran sacrificio… ¿qué haría yo sin mi mejor amiga? ―estaba claro que Akane no estaba de buen humor.

―Cuando hablas de esa manera me recuerdas a tu hermana Nabiki ―respondió Ukyo―. ¡Deja de ser la centrada y recatada Akane por una noche y desmelénate!

―¡Claro Akane! No hay nada de malo, sólo vamos a pasar un buen rato entre amigas ―su amiga de carrera, Akari Unryu, tiraba también sujetando de la mano a su testaruda amiga.

―Shinnosuke me va a matar… ya te lo advirtió Shampoo, no quiere que me lleves al local de tu abuela… ―la chica habló con voz temblorosa, su prometido era un buen hombre, aunque soso y celoso como él solo. Desde que se enteró de que la amiga china de Akane era la encargada de organizar su despedida de soltera, se temió lo peor, es que esa chica se veía de moral muy distraída. Le prohibió expresamente que fuera a ese antro de mala muerte para chicas y marujas desesperadas. El teléfono no paró de sonarle en toda la noche para ver qué estaban haciendo, hasta que en una de las ocasiones, Shampoo se lo arrebató y se lo apagó, requisándolo en su bolso.

―Akane, tú hacer esto por nosotras y no pedirte nada en… digamos un mes, palabra de amazona ―la chica de cabello morado se plantó delante de su amiga y le extendió la mano a modo de trato.

La peliazul la miró dudosa, tampoco quería ser una aguafiestas. ¡Qué demonios! ¡Era su despedida de soltera! Ella no eligió casarse con Shinnosuke por amor, lo hizo por una promesa impuesta por los padres de ambos cuando nacieron, así que una noche de diversión con sus amigas no le vendría mal. Al menos intentaría dejar de pensar que en menos de una semana estaría casada con él… extendió el brazo.

―¡Trato hecho! ―Shampoo sonrió victoriosa―. Pero… ―añadió Akane― me iré si me encuentro incómoda, y ninguna podréis impedírmelo, ¿de acuerdo? ―las miró una a una a los ojos. Las tres chicas asintieron, cuando Akane decía hasta aquí, era imposible llevarle la contraria.

Así que caminaron riendo y haciendo bromas hasta el local. Al llegar, el vigilante de seguridad les abrió el cordón de terciopelo que separaba la calle de la entrada, donde una fila enorme de chicas esperaban su turno para entrar.

―Buenas noches tener, Taro ―saludó al chico.

―Buenas noches señorita Shampoo ―respondió, se hizo a un lado para que pasaran; Ukyo y Akari lo miraron con descaro.

―¿Este no se desnuda? Uf, me gustaría verlo sin ese traje de chaqueta… se aprecia un cuerpazo debajo de él… ―susurró Ukyo a Akari. Akane que las escuchó, se sonrojó. Al pasar por su lado le sonrió y le dio las gracias, él le devolvió la sonrisa sin apartar la mirada de la joven.

―Creo que le gustas, Akane ―Akari la tomó de la mano y le habló bajito al oído.

―An-anda ya… no digas tonterías, Akari.

―Dejar en paz a chica monja ―intervino Shampoo en la conversación―, ella no darse cuenta del poder que ejercer en los hombres. Yo quererla mucho pero no entender por qué. No ofender, Akane. Tú ser niña mona pero seguir sin dar crédito a por qué tú tener más éxito que yo cuando salimos de fiesta.

―Menos mal que no quieres ofenderme… ―Akane a veces pensaba en por qué eran amigas, sí que pudo contar con ella en muchas ocasiones que la necesitó, pero de vez en cuando le salía con esas… ¿envidias? ¿de ella? al lado de Shampoo se veía muy poca cosa; sí que era cierto que los hombres se le acercaban más a ella que a su amiga amazona y también se lo preguntaba, pero parece que la chica del cabello morado estaba dispuesta a restregarle esos detalles el resto de sus vidas.

―Eso es porque a los hombres no les gustan las zorritas ―Ukyo cogió del cuello a Shampoo y le dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de juego.

―¡Quitar de encima! ―la amazona empujó levemente a su amiga, no parecía enfadada así que Akane suspiró, porque al oír a Ukyo decirle zorrita a Shampoo, se le pusieron los vellos de punta― ¡Allí estar Mousse! ―la chica de ojos color carmesí saludó a su novio, que estaba en la barra del bar hablando con Ryoga. Acababan de terminar el número de los policías, ahora era el turno de sus compañeros Daisuke, Hiroshi y Kuno. Ranma había ido a cambiarse para su baile privado.

―¡Aquí chicas! ―Mousse saludó a la abuela de Shampoo que entraba justo por la puerta contraria con dos amigas de la infancia de la misma edad que la susodicha, rondando los 70 años… lo miró y negó con la cabeza, la vista de su futuro yerno, como ella le llamaba, estaba claro que iba de mal en peor. Menos mal que eso no afectaba a sus actuaciones, el chaval sabía cómo moverse.

―¿A quién saludas, cegato? ―dijo riendo Ryoga a su compañero―, las chicas están allí ―el ojimiel señaló en la dirección adecuada― Y vaya chicas… la del cabello azulado me ha dejado sin respiración, uf vaya cuerpo… y qué sonrisa...

―Pues esa es la novia que está de despedida de soltera, así que mejor escoge a otra ―contestó huraño el ojiesmeralda. Las lentillas no tenían la misma graduación que sus gafas, así que seguía viendo algo borroso.

―Entonces quizá le apetezca hacer una locura en su última noche…

―Ni se te pase por la mente ―le amenazó el ojiesmeralda. Si supiera que Shampoo había planeado el encuentro con Ranma para que justamente pasara eso... Dijo que seguro él lo lograría antes que Ryoga. A veces creía que su novia hablaba de Ranma con deseo contenido, pero pensó que serían imaginaciones suyas.

Shampoo se lanzó a los brazos de su novio en cuanto llegó a su altura, se dieron tal beso sacando sus lenguas sin pudor alguno, que hasta hicieron ruborizar a los presentes.

―Iros a un hotel, anda ―les dijo el chico del colmillo sin apartar la mirada de Akane― Tú debes de ser Akane Tendo, bienvenida… ―hizo una ligera reverencia, le tomó la mano y se la besó. Mousse le propinó un leve codazo en las costillas.

―Sí, soy yo ―respondió tímida la chica―. Encantada…

―Ryoga Hibiki, para servirte… ―otro codazo propinado por su amigo hizo fruncir el ceño del ojimiel.

Shampoo, que adivinó las intenciones del galán de turno, enseguida intervino ―Estas ser amigas mías y de Akane, ser Ukyo Kuonji y Akari Unryu. Estar deseando veros actuar.

―Mi Ladies ―Ryoga volvió a hacer una reverencia y escuchó el suspiro por parte de las chicas. Bueno… si no podía intentarlo con Akane, las amigas estaban de muy buen ver, sobretodo la del cabello verde, la tal Akari.

―Akane, me alegro de verte ―Mousse se acercó a saludar a la nerviosa chica.

―Yo también, pero he de confesarte que prefiero hacerlo tomando un café ―el moreno sonrió.

―No estés nerviosa, no va a pasar nada que tú no quieras que pase, ¿de acuerdo? y ahora acompáñame ―le extendió la mano para que la tomara.

―¿A-acompañarte…? ¿Dón-dónde…? ―se temía lo peor. Conocía muy bien a Shampoo, seguro le había organizado una encerrona.

―Por ser tu día especial hay un baile reservado exclusivamente para ti, de parte de uno de nuestros más famosos streaper.

―Yo-yo… en serio que no-no hace falta… ―la chica comenzó a ponerse aún más nerviosa, la imagen de su prometido le vino a la mente. Si Shinnosuke se enterara de esto estaría en problemas.

―Akane, tú decir que intentar pasar una noche divertida. No pasar nada malo, tú probar y si sentir incómoda salir y punto. No obligar más.

La peliazul la miró con suspicacia, se lo había prometido, sólo una noche… ―Está bien… iré… pero, él no puede tocarme, ¿verdad? ―miró asustada a Mousse.

―No se va a sobrepasar contigo, es un profesional… ―oyó cómo su compañero Ryoga se tapó la boca para evitar estallar a carcajadas, carraspeó y se puso serio de nuevo.

La chica lo volvió a mirar dudosa, al cabo de un rato, asintió y le ofreció la mano a Mousse. Se alejó mirando a sus amigas con ojos de corderito, pero ellas aplaudían y la animaban a que disfrutara.

Entraron a un cuarto que estaba bastante oscuro, sólo decorado por algunas sábanas de satén rojas colgadas del techo, una silla en el centro y otra pegada a la pared. Mousse acercó a Akane a la silla central y le indicó que se sentara.

―Voy a vendarte los ojos ―al ver la expresión de terror de su amiga, sonrió―. Tranquila mujer, es sólo al principio. Así agudizas más tus otros sentidos, él te la quitará pronto. De verdad Akane, no estés asustada ―se puso a su espalda y le vendó los ojos. La chica parecía una tabla de lo rígida que estaba, oyó alejarse a Mousse y cerrar la puerta.

Una melodía comenzó a sonar en la habitación, la reconoció de inmediato. Era la de Earned it, de The Weeknd. Había visto las películas de 50 sombras de Grey no sabía cuántas veces, la banda sonora le encantaba. Estaba convencida de que esa canción no había sido escogida al azar. Oyó de nuevo la puerta abrirse. Su corazón se aceleró debido a lo nerviosa que estaba, unos pasos se acercaban hacia ella, sintió unas manos enormes posarse en sus hombros, su estómago se encogió de golpe, ¿qué le pasaba? parecía como si mil mariposas estuvieran revoloteando alegremente por todo su cuerpo, esas manos fueron descendiendo lentamente por sus brazos, haciendo el recorrido de nuevo a la inversa. ¿El chico estaba temblando o se lo parecía? Akane dejó de respirar cuando el dedo pulgar del streaper le rozó los labios, ahora estaba segura de que temblaba, aunque ella también lo hacía.

―Tran-tranquila ―la voz ronca y varonil de él, hizo que Akane se estremeciera de arriba a abajo―, no-no haré nada que pueda dañarte… lo-lo prometo ―parecía que el que necesitaba tranquilizarse era él.

Cuando Ranma entró a la habitación y la vio sentada, creyó sufrir un paro cardíaco, nunca había visto a una chica con una belleza tan pura. Lo notó enseguida, ella no era como las demás que se acercaban al local. Seguro había sido arrastrada por la loca de Shampoo. Se pensó el acercarse a ella, si la tocaba creía que iba a maldecir esa pureza, pero no podía evitar no hacerlo, necesitaba saber que era real y no era un sueño. Porque semejante perfección de mujer delante de él, sólo podía significar que se había quedado dormido antes del baile privado y aún no había despertado. Al tocarla pudo comprobar que estaba muy despierto, esas mariposas que sintió cuando le hablaron del privado, volvieron a aparecer, sus manos temblorosas acariciaron sus brazos. Y esa boca… tenía que tocar sus labios, tan carnosos y pequeños a la vez, incitaban al mismo diablo a querer probarlos. Notó cómo la chica temblaba ante su contacto, esperaba que ella no notara también su temblor. Le tomó las manos y las introdujo por debajo de su camisa. Akane dio un respingo en el asiento, intentó separar las manos de esos abdominales que no podían ser de verdad, pero Ranma se lo impidió. Ella comenzó a respirar cada vez más agitada, en especial cuando llegó al fuerte y duro pecho del chico. No podía ser real…

Akane cada vez oía la canción más lejana, pensaba que si ese chico se concentraba, podría oír los latidos acelerados de su corazón. Ranma dejó de sujetar las muñecas de la peliazul para quitarle la venda, aprovechando ella para despegar sus manos del pecho del azabache y agarrarse a la silla con fuerza. En cuanto la venda cayó al suelo, Akane alzó la mirada y unos ojos azul mar la observaron muy abiertos, aunque ligeramente cubiertos por un espeso flequillo negro, llevaba el cabello recogido en una trenza. No pudieron apartar la mirada en algunos minutos, Ranma se quedó de piedra al ver los enormes ojos color avellana de la chica. Tan profundos, tan inocentes… ella no debía estar allí. La música dejó de sonar pero ellos seguían contemplándose el uno al otro.

―Yo-yo… lo siento… pondré de nuevo la canción… ―Ranma rompió el silencio, si se quedaba un segundo más mirándola, se abalanzaría sobre sus labios― Mousse me va a matar ―murmuró―, o peor aún, Shampoo...

―No-no hace falta… en serio… ―Akane se ruborizó aún más de lo que ya estaba―. No tiene que enterarse nadie, será nuestro secreto.

Esa sonrisa… era la sonrisa más dulce y cálida que jamás había visto el azabache en sus 25 años de vida. El chico cogió una silla y se sentó enfrente.

―Gracias… esto no es lo que yo quiero hacer en la vida, ¿sabes? En realidad soy artista marcial, esto es sólo temporal ―¿por qué tenía que excusarse con ella? no quería que pensara que era un don nadie sin aspiraciones, eso debía ser.

―Vaya, mi padre tiene un Dojo, yo también practicaba artes marciales, hace mucho que las dejé pero las echo de menos ―¿por qué estaba dándole tantos datos? era un desconocido―. Supongo que a veces la vida nos obliga a tomar un camino que no queremos… pero tenemos que aceptarlo de la mejor manera posible ―¿hablaba para él o para ella misma?

―Sí… ―otra vez cayó hipnotizado mirando sus ojos, no podía creer que a ella también le gustaran las artes marciales. Todas las chicas que conocía querían ser bailarinas o azafatas―. Disculpa mis modales, me llamo Ranma, Ranma Saotome.

―Akane Tendo ―cuando se estrecharon la mano, una corriente les recorrió todo el cuerpo. Mantuvieron esa posición unos cuantos minutos más―. Bueno… creo que debo marcharme… mis amigas se preguntarán qué habrá sido de mí.

―¿Tan pronto? digo… eh… sí, será lo mejor ―de repente se acordó de que la chica que lo había hipnotizado era la que iba a casarse, y eso le cayó como un balde de agua helada. Se levantó del asiento y la ayudó a incorporarse. La peliazul se tropezó con su propio pie, no estaba acostumbrada a llevar un tacón tan alto, pero las chicas la obligaron. Estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, pero la extrema rapidez de Ranma evitaron el accidente. Akane se encontró pegada al musculoso cuerpo del azabache, que la sujetaba con sutil delicadeza de la cintura. Sintió arder sus mejillas, subió el rostro y ahí estaban de nuevo esos ojos azules que le habían cortado la respiración.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó muy suave, acariciando su rostro con el dorso de la mano.

Ella sólo atinó a menear la cabeza de arriba a abajo. Una atracción que ninguno de los dos aún podía explicar, los hizo acercarse lentamente, buscando el sabor de los labios del otro. Cuando estaban a escasos centímetros de unir sus bocas, llamaron a la puerta. Ambos se separaron de golpe. Akane se puso la mano en el pecho, estaba al borde de una taquicardia, ¿qué narices había estado a punto de hacer?

―Eh, chicos… ¿todo bien? ―Mousse se asomó para comprobar por qué tardaban tanto en salir. Akane aprovechó y pasó veloz al lado del ojiesmeralda, escapando de la habitación, bueno más bien escapando de una atracción que parecía no había podido controlar. De no ser por la intromisión de su amigo, seguramente ellos dos… no quiso ni imaginarlo.

Mousse miró de mala manera a Ranma, entró del todo y cerró la puerta tras de sí ―¿Qué ha pasado, Saotome? ¿Le has hecho algo? ―acusó al azabache que no paraba de dar vueltas en círculos, seguía sin creer lo que había estado a punto de pasar.

―¡¿Qué!? ¡Claro que no le he hecho nada! ¡Parece mentira que no me conozcas! ―el pelinegro se sintió verdaderamente ofendido por la insinuación de su amigo y compañero.

―¡¿Entonces por qué ha salido corriendo como si la persiguiera el mismísimo satanás!? ―señaló hacia la puerta de salida.

―Yo-yo no sé qué ha pasado Mousse… ― Ranma volvió a andar en círculos en la habitación revolviéndose el cabello.

―¡¿Qué haber pasado, Ranma!? Akane llegar corriendo y pedir irnos del local ―Shampoo entró de golpe hecha una furia.

―Creo que Saotome se nos ha enamorado ―soltó Mousse sin paños calientes.

―¿En serio? ¿De Akane? Pero si sólo verla quince minutos… ―otra vez, ¿cómo lo hacía su amiga para que todos cayeran rendidos a sus pies?

―¡Yo no estoy enamorado! ¡Los flechazos no existen! ¡El amor en general es una patraña! ―Ranma gritaba todo eso autoconvenciéndose de que no le había pasado lo que Mousse decía, pero… esos sentimientos… eran totalmente nuevos y extraños para él. Se sintió volar cuando estuvo a punto de besarla, espera… ella también iba a besarlo a él. Aunque quizá era la típica locura antes de casarse. Casarse… se iba a casar con otro… una ira profunda nació desde el interior de su golpeado corazón, Ranma se sentó en la silla y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

Mousse y Shampoo lo miraban mientras cambiaba sus estados de ánimo cada cinco segundos, pasaba de risueño a triste, de triste a fúrico y de nuevo a risueño… la joven china se agachó y se puso a la altura de Ranma.

―Ella no amar a su prometido.

―¿Qué? ―fue lo único que atinó a decir el aturdido chico.

―Su matrimonio ser concertado, Ranma aún tener posibilidad con mi amiga monja. Yo conocer a Akane, ella querer huir sí, pero creer que es por haber sentido cosas que estar prohibidas.

Espera… ¿había entendido bien? ¿La loca amazona pensaba que él podría tener una posibilidad con Akane? Pero, ¿qué estaba pasándole por la cabeza? Ni hablar, eso no podía ser ―No me has entendido Shampoo, debe ser que aún se te mezclan los idiomas. Yo no quiero nada con tu amiga, sólo estoy interesado en pagar la deuda que dejó el viejo. Siento si la he ofendido en algo, saldré y le pediré disculpas.

Mousse y Shampoo se miraron y suspiraron, ¿acaso creían que Ranma expondría sus sentimientos a la ligera? Era un libro cerrado respecto a las chicas.

―Tú mismo Ranma, ella casarse el sábado… después no haber marcha atrás ―la ojicarmesí cogió de la mano a su novio y salieron de la habitación, dejando a un Ranma pensativo.

―El sábado… ―meneó la cabeza negando la idea de secuestro que se le vino a la mente. Mejor no salir ni a disculparse, porque si la volvía a ver, quizá sí que cometería una locura.

.

.

.

―Vamos Akane, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿tan malo ha sido para que quieras abandonarnos en TÚ despedida de soltera? ―la castaña de pelo largo de nombre Ukyo, intentaba convencer en vano a la peliazul para que no se marchara― ¿Es que el chico que te ha escogido Shampoo es feo y flacucho? ¡¿Como Gosunkugi!? ―a la castaña no le extrañaría que la amazona quisiera gastarle esa "bromita" a Akane.

―¿¡Qué!? No...no es eso… Ukyo no me siento cómoda aquí, ya os lo dije. Voy a pedir un taxi y me marcho ―Akane buscaba su teléfono móvil en el bolso hasta que recordó que se lo había confiscado Shampoo― ¿Me dejáis alguna el móvil, por favor?

―No, nos prometiste que disfrutarías de tu noche ―Akane miró a Akari sorprendida, ella era todo dulzura, le recordaba mucho a su hermana Kasumi y no pensó que le fuera a plantar cara.

―Entré con una condición y aceptásteis, ahora quiero irme, por favor…

Las chicas sintieron lástima de su amiga, ¿qué le habría pasado para tener esa cara de angustia? En esos instantes Shampoo apareció seguida de Mousse.

―Shampoo, devuélveme mi teléfono, me quiero ir ―insistió Akane.

―Ranma salir ahora a disculparse, no saber bien por qué pero dice que te la debe.

La cara de Akane palideció, no quería volver a verlo… si volvía a mirarla con esos ojos azules… ―No, no hace falta de verdad… me marcho. Ya me darás el teléfono otro día, no os quiero cortar el rollo, mañana hablamos, ¿vale? ―Akane se despidió de sus amigas y fue ligera a buscar la salida. Ni lugar a réplica les dio a ninguna.

.

.

.

Ranma se vistió con su ropa normal y cogió su mochila, había decidido que por esa noche ya estaba bien, no podría concentrarse en ningún número. Toda su mente estaba llena del rostro, los ojos y la sonrisa de ella. Necesitaba montarse en su moto y darse una vuelta por Tokio, quizá salir a las afueras a que le diera el aire. Salió del local y se despidió de Taro.

―¿Nos vemos mañana en el Dojo, pantimedias? ―era el apodo que se había ganado el vigilante de seguridad porque una vez, varias chicas que llegaron para entrar al local, le lanzaron sus pantis al ver a tan sexy portero.

―¡Te he dicho que no me llames así! ―la paciencia y la aceptación de bromas de Taro era la misma que la de Ranma. Por eso la relación entre ellos era algo complicada… aunque el azabache tenía que admitir que era el mejor para entrenar.

Ranma se alejó con una risilla contenida, le encantaba hacerle rabiar.

No había aparcado la moto muy lejos, pero tampoco le gustaba dejarla cerca del local. Las mujeres podían estar muy locas. No quería llegar y encontrarse bragas y sostenes adornando su Harley Davidson como le pasaba a los demás compañeros con sus respectivos medios de transporte. Adoraba esa moto, la había heredado de su abuelo materno, en sus tiempos era conocido como el _samurai motero_. Le hizo prometer que nunca se desharía de esa moto, ya que había vivido muchas buenas experiencias con ella, y aunque Ranma le dijo a su madre de venderla cuando se enteró de lo que hizo su viejo, Nodoka no se lo permitió. Era una promesa que le había hecho a su padre y la mantendría.

Cuando estaba a punto de arrancarla escuchó unas voces, parecía una pareja discutiendo. Volvió a quitar el contacto y se asomó, las voces provenían de la calle de al lado. De inmediato reconoció a Akane, ¿por qué estaba sola? ¿quién era ese tipo? la sangre le hirvió cuando vio cómo el chico la agarró por los hombros y la zarandeó, gritándole muy cerca. Se acercó de inmediato y lo empujó, haciendo que la soltara.

―¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño? ―Ranma miraba con mucha rabia a ese hombre, éste le devolvió la misma mirada de odio.

―¡Esto no es algo que te incumba! ¡Vete por donde has venido! ―Ranma analizó a ese hombre, su complexión era atlética, ¿practicaría también artes marciales como él?

―Ran...ma… ―la chica se sorprendió al volver a verlo. El corazón comenzó a latirle como si una locomotora pasara en ese instante cerca de ella.

―¿Estás bien, Akane? ―el azabache le preguntó sin apartar el duelo de miradas que mantenía con ese hombre. Colocó a la joven a su espalda.

―¿¡Es que conoces a este chico, Akane!? ―le recriminó Shinnosuke.

―Es-es amigo de Mousse y Shampoo… ―respondió ella.

Shinnosuke ató cabos, si era amigo de Mousse, igual era otro de los chicos que trabajaba para la abuela de Shampoo. Apartó a Ranma con una mano y tomó a Akane del brazo haciendo que se moviera― ¡Vámonos a casa!

Ranma lo cogió de la camiseta agarrándolo fuerte con una mano ―Ella no irá a ninguna parte contigo.

Shinnosuke quiso liberarse del agarre de Ranma pero no lo consiguió. Lo miró desafiante ―¡Ella es mi prometida! ¡No te metas donde nadie te ha llamado! ―lanzó el puño hacia atrás dispuesto a asestarle un derechazo en la mandíbula, pero Ranma era muy rápido. Lo esquivó sin problema y volvió a sujertarlo de la camiseta, esta vez con las dos manos.

―¡Basta! ―Akane gritó y ambos la miraron, se acercó hasta ellos y los hizo separarse, se puso delante de Shinnosuke mirando al chico que, inexplicablemente, le había robado el corazón ―Ranma… estoy bien, no pasa nada. Vete, por favor…

Shinnosuke sonrió triunfante, el azabache la miró una vez más, ¿estaría a salvo? acababa de conocerla y ya quería protegerla de todo. Pero ella no era nada suyo… le pertenecía a él, nunca antes había sentido envidia de ningún hombre, pero en ese instante la sintió. Sintió envidia del hombre que tenía el derecho de besar a Akane, de hacerla suya por las noches, de ser el dueño de su sonrisa, de llegar todos los días y encontrarla en casa… se estaba haciendo daño y tenía que huir de allí lo antes posible.

―Esta bien, me marcho. Espero que te vaya bien en la vida, Akane… ―y se alejó. Akane sintió como si alguien le estuviera arrancando las entrañas con cada paso que la alejaba de ella. Esos sentimientos que le había despertado no eran normales, no se conocían de nada y parecía a la vez que se conocían de toda la vida.

.

.

.

Pasaron dos días, Mousse trataba de localizar a Ranma pero su teléfono estaba apagado, fue a buscarlo a su casa y tampoco estaba, recibió un mensaje de su amigo, que por favor lo disculpara pero que dejaba el trabajo. Le ofrecieron dar clases en un Dojo, la paga no estaba mal del todo. Le pagarían las horas extra que trabajara, llegó a un acuerdo con el banco para que prorrogaran la deuda de su viejo, y el director aceptó a cambio de que Ranma participara en los torneos dando publicidad al Dojo, que por casualidades de la vida, era el dueño.

Justo ese día daría su primera clase, era de iniciación para niños de 6 a 10 años. Ranma lidiaba mejor con los adultos que con los niños, pero también encontraba gratificante impartir sus conocimientos a las nuevas generaciones. Empezaron a llegar sus alumnos, las madres de los chicos se quedaron embobadas al ver al nuevo sensei que tendrían sus retoños. Todo estaba dispuesto para empezar cuando oyó la voz de una mujer al fondo, se le erizó toda la piel cuando la reconoció.

―Disculpe sensei…―la chica habló sin mirar a Ranma, traía de la mano a un niño de unos 7 años de edad, ¿Akane era madre? la peliazul se agachó para ponerse a la altura del niño.

―Pórtate bien, Izuku. Vendré a recogerte cuando termines, ¿de acuerdo? ―le dio un beso en la mejilla, pero el niño se pasó la mano por el rostro "quitándose" el beso. Ya era mayor, según él, y no permitía esas carantoñas en público.

―Sí, tía Akane ―su sobrino corrió feliz en dirección a sus compañeros.

La peliazul oyó un suspiro proveniente del sensei de Izuku, miró y ahí estaban de nuevo, esos ojos azules que la atravesaban como si quisieran desnudarle el alma.

―Ran...Ranma…no sabía que también trabajaras aquí…

Otra vez estuvieron varios segundos sin decirse nada, sólo mirándose ―Dejé el otro empleo, no me sentía cómodo… esto es lo mío. ¿Es tu sobrino?

Akane asintió ―El hijo de mi hermana Kasumi, le encanta que lo traiga a las clases y siempre tengo un hueco para él ―la peliazul sonrió de tal manera que las piernas de Ranma estuvieron a punto de flaquear.

―¿Qui-quieres quedarte a ver la clase? ―preguntó esperanzado.

―Sí… la verdad me gustaría mucho... ―ese rubor en las mejillas de ella se le hacía tremendamente adorable al joven sensei.

.

.

.

Terminaron la clase, Ranma recogió la sala. Sólo quedaban Akane y él, el cuñado de Akane, el doctor Ono Tofu pasó a recoger a su pequeño, ya que se encontraba cerca de allí.

―Viendo la clase me han entrado ganas de retomar las artes marciales ―le comentó la chica a Ranma.

―Nunca es tarde para volver a entrenar ―respondió sonriendo mientras se rehacía la trenza, esos niños le habían hecho sudar más que un enfrentamiento con pantimedias.

―Seguro que ya no recuerdo ni la kata más sencilla ―prosiguió la chica.

―Esto es como montar en bicicleta, nunca se olvida, ¿quieres probar?

Akane se quedó sin saber qué decir, ¿probar? ¿con él? ―No quiero que pierdas tu tiempo con una chica tan torpe como yo… además ya tendrás ganas de irte de aquí. Los niños pueden ser muy duros, te lo digo yo que soy maestra de infantil.

―Eres una gallina.

―¿Qué-qué me has llamado? ―la chica no podía creer lo que acababa de oír.

―Me has oído perfectamente, eres una ga-lli-na.

―¡No soy ninguna gallina! ―la chica estaba comenzando a enfurecerse de verdad, ¿qué se había creído? él no la conocía y se atrevía a juzgarla.

―Co,co, cooo, co,co, coooo ―Ranma comenzó a andar moviendo los codos de arriba a abajo simulando el cacareo de una gallina.

El rostro de Akane se tornó rojo del coraje, se quitó la chaqueta vaquera que llevaba y se descalzó ―¡Tú lo has querido!

El chico de la trenza sonrió triunfante, sabía que no estaba bien pero quería retenerla un poco más, atesoraría los recuerdos que pudiera tener con ella antes de perderla para siempre...

Akane calentó un poco, daba saltitos en el sitio y movía su cuello de un lado a otro. Cuando completó su pequeño calentamiento se puso en posición. Ambos hicieron una reverencia y echaron su pierna derecha atrás, subiendo los puños a la par.

―¿Dónde ha quedado ese genio, gallina? ―la pinchó Ranma, el rostro furioso de ella le encantó. Si estuvieran juntos la haría enojar más de una vez sólo por ver esa carita. Akane se tiró hacia el ojiazul con rabia, lanzó una patada pero Ranma dio una voltereta en el aire, colocándose detrás de ella, con el dedo índice, le dio un toquecito en la cabeza para llamar su atención. La chica giró el rostro y se enfureció más aún al ver la cara divertida de su rival. Empezó a lanzar puñetazos y patadas sin control, todos y cada uno de ellos eran esquivados por él. Tanta fuerza despedía la pequeña mujer, que en una de sus patadas resbaló y cayó hacia atrás. Cerró los ojos, pero no notó el impacto contra la duela, sólo sintió unos brazos firmes y robustos que la sujetaban con muchísima delicadeza. Abrió los ojos y se encontró de lleno con la mirada de Ranma. Tragó saliva… estaba tan cerca… tanto que creyó que se le iba a parar el corazón en ese mismo instante, tanto que también pudo escuchar los descontrolados latidos del chico.

―¿Estás...bien? ―por fin la voz le salió de la garganta.

Akane seguía sin poder articular palabra alguna, sólo movió la cabeza de arriba a abajo, carraspeó y su voz apareció de nuevo ―Pa-parece que siempre me sacas de los apuros…

De nuevo silencio, y de nuevo esa atracción inexplicable. Ranma se acercó muy despacio hacia ella, la chica tembló al ver sus intenciones, pero ni ella misma era capaz de frenarlo. Cerró los ojos y esperó… cuando los labios de Ranma rozaron los suyos, se sintió desfallecer, las mariposas de su estómago parecía que estaban de fiesta, nunca antes había experimentado esa sensación. Creyó que él iba a ser muy bruto, ya que desprendía una poderosa energía, pero se sorprendió de lo contrario. La beso muy dulce, como si temiera asustarla si lo hacía de forma más intensa. Ella respondió moviendo sus labios lentamente, parecía que encajaban a la perfección, poco a poco sus bocas se abrieron para dejar que sus lenguas se encontraran. Las mariposas que ambos sentían pasaron de sus estómagos a sus intimidades. Ranma la tumbó con delicadeza sobre la duela y se colocó encima de ella, los besos eran cada vez más profundos y pasionales, el chico no podía creer que la tuviera así para él, era un sueño del que no quería despertar. Ella se sujetó a su cuello y tiró del cordoncito que sujetaba la trenza de Ranma, dejando su hermoso cabello azabache suelto. La pasión los movió como si de marionetas se tratara, empezaron a desnudarse el uno al otro, cuando por fin estuvieron piel con piel, ella suspiró de tal manera que Ranma creyó que iba a perder el control. Pero no quería ir rápido, quería disfrutar de ese momento, dejó de besarla para prestar atención a sus pletóricos y rosados senos, con mucha suavidad, comenzó a acariciar sus erectos pezones, sin poder dejar de mirarlos, aproximó su cálida boca hasta uno de ellos, mientras pellizcaba el otro con delicadeza. Ella se arqueó al sentir sus caricias y un jadeo muy provocativo para el chico escapó de sus labios. Cuando hubo disfrutado de ambos senos comenzó a bajar camino a la intimidad de Akane, besando todas las partes de su cuerpo que encontró en la travesía. Le abrió las piernas despacio, la oyó respirar muy agitada. En cuanto la lengua de Ranma hizo contacto con su intimidad, Akane volvió a arquearse, sólo ese pequeño roce la hizo excitarse como nunca.

―Ran...ma… ―susurró entre jadeos.

Él se volvió loco en ese mismo instante al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por ella de esa manera, metió su lengua aún más profundo en el interior de la chica, haciendo movimientos circulares que fueron deleite para ella. La sujetó de manera posesiva del trasero para profundizar aún más, ella gemía cada vez más fuerte, sabía que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, así que desanduvo el camino de besos de nuevo hacia la boca de Akane, haciendo una parada en su níveo y largo cuello. La miró a los ojos, sus mejillas sonrosadas y su boca entreabierta le ofrecieron a Ranma el más bello de los espectáculos.

―Eres preciosa… ―susurró con sus labios pegados a los de ella, Akane suspiró de nuevo con la respiración entrecortada.

Él volvió a capturar su boca con pasión desmedida, ella le acariciaba los hombros, bajando sus pequeñas y delicadas manos hasta sus duros bíceps. Sin demorar más, pues el deseo les movía de forma incontrolable, se introdujo en ella de golpe. La respuesta de la chica fue apretar sus uñas en la ancha y musculosa espalda de Ranma. Volvieron a mirarse intensamente, ella subió sus caderas nerviosa, necesitaba sentirlo muy dentro y él no la hizo esperar, comenzó a moverse sobre ella, una y otra vez, mientras volvía a devorarle la boca. El deseo, acompañado de esos extraños sentimientos que nacieron entre ellos nada más conocerse, les consumía. En secreto los dos rogaban porque ese instante nunca acabara, estaban cometiendo una locura, lo sabían, pero ninguno de los dos podía remediarlo. Los envites de Ranma cada vez fueron más profundos y certeros, haciendo que la chica jadeara cada vez más, hasta que en una de sus estocadas, ella desfalleció de placer entre sus brazos. Akane sintió un hormigueo recorrer su bajo vientre, mientras seguía disfrutando de las acometidas de Ranma. El chico, al verla en ese estado, no tardó en unirse a ella, explotando dentro, mientras emitía un sonido gutural muy masculino desde lo más profundo de su garganta.

Tras unos instantes en los que ninguno de los dos articuló palabra, él rodó poniéndose al lado de ella sujetándola con fuerza, parecía no querer dejarla escapar. Akane se abrazó a él, escondiendo su cara en el torso desnudo de su amante. Se sintió la mujer más feliz y más miserable al mismo tiempo. Había engañado a Shinnosuke, tres días antes de su boda. De pronto la chica se incorporó.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó Ranma sorprendido por su repentino cambio de actitud.

―Yo… esto… lo siento, no debió pasar… ―Akane comenzó a vestirse rápido, Ranma se puso los bóxer y la parte de abajo del gi. Antes de que ella terminara de vestirse, él la enfrentó.

―¡¿No debería haber pasado!? ¡Siento no estar de acuerdo contigo! ¡Huyes porque sabes que esto no es un simple revolcón! ―gritó Ranma furioso. Quizá esperaba que después de lo que acababa de pasar, ella aceptara que entre ellos dos había algo más que atracción sexual, y cancelara la boda. _Qué iluso_… pensó.

―¡Voy a casarme dentro de tres días!

―¡Tú no le amas! ¡¿Por qué condenarte a un matrimonio infeliz por el resto de tu vida?!

―¡No sabes nada de mí! ¡Yo no sé nada de ti! Tú… tú… seguro que esto es lo que haces a menudo...

Ranma la miró con tristeza ―¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí? ¿Es la imagen que doy? ¡Como acabas de decir no me conoces y te atreves a juzgarme! ―el azabache continuó hablando― ¡Lo que te pasa es que estás muerta de miedo!

Akane lo miró sorprendida ―¿Miedo? ¿Miedo de qué?

―¡De los sentimientos que desperté en ti el día que nos conocimos! ¡Algo tan fuerte y tan inexplicable que ni yo mismo sé cómo reaccionar ante ellos! ¡Porque también los tengo! ¡Nunca le he tenido miedo a nada y estoy aterrado! ¡Mis amigos me conocen! ¡Yo nunca me abro a los demás! ¿¡Sabes lo que me está costando decirte esto!?

Los ojos de Akane empezaron a cristalizarse ―Esto no puede ser, Ranma… yo me comprometí y no puedo faltar a una promesa…

El chico se acercó y la tomó de la cintura ―¿Vas a condenar toda tu vida a un compromiso que ni tú misma elegiste?

Una lágrima rodó traicionera por el rostro de la chica de cabellos azulados ―Lo siento… pero no puedo… ―Ranma la soltó de golpe y se giró― Espero que seas muy feliz ―se alejó de Akane dejándola sumergida en un mar de lágrimas. Ella se terminó de acomodar la ropa y huyó deprisa sin mirar atrás, porque si lo hacía, su fuerza de voluntad flaquearía sin lugar a dudas. Ranma, al oírla marcharse, golpeó con el puño una de las columnas que adornaban el dojo, maldiciendo el día que ella se cruzó en su camino.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Ranma se preparaba para impartir una nueva clase, no había sido capaz de pegar ojo esa noche, dudaba si podría hacerlo en una temporada. Cuando cerraba los ojos, toda su mente se llenaba de imágenes y sensaciones que ella le había hecho experimentar. Los niños comenzaron a llegar, sabía que Akane no iba a aparecer ese día, pero aún así guardaba una ligera esperanza.

―Hola sensei ―saludó Izuku a Ranma en cuanto llegó, el azabache le revolvió el pelo.

―Hola pequeño revoltoso ―el ojiazul miró buscando a Akane, pero encontró a una mujer muy parecida a ella, cambiaba el color de cabello y el de sus ojos. Irradiaba un gran candor.

―¿Es usted, Ranma Saotome? ―preguntó la castaña con una gran sonrisa en los labios, el chico asintió ―¿Podríamos hablar un momento?

El ojiazul la llevó hasta la esquina del dojo ―Dígame señora…

―Kasumi Tofu, soy la hermana de Akane ―que se presentara como la hermana de Akane y no como la madre de Izuku, hizo que Ranma supiera por dónde iba a ir la conversación― No me andaré por las ramas, ¿qué intenciones tiene usted con mi hermana?

―¿In-intenciones? ―tartamudeó.

―Akane me lo ha contado todo ―el chico tragó saliva― ella está... confusa.

―¿Con-confusa? _Ranma reacciona― _pensó― _va a creer que eres idiota repitiendo como un loro. _

―Ella es una cabezota sin remedio… nunca va a admitir que lo que va a hacer dentro de dos días va a ser la peor decisión que va a tomar. Ya no sólo porque sienta cosas inexplicables, es por ella misma.

_¿Akane sentía cosas? ¿Se referiría a él_?

―Con ella es imposible razonar, no le conozco, pero una cosa tengo clara, usted es el único que ahora mismo puede parar esto. Nunca me metería en la vida de mi hermana si la viera segura y feliz.

Ranma meditó lo que acababa de sugerirle esa mujer de mirada apacible y le respondió ―Agradezco que haya venido a hablar conmigo, pero su hermana me dejó muy claro que no iba a dejar a su prometido. Así que le deseo lo mejor en su nueva vida, si me disculpa debo comenzar la clase ya, los niños se están impacientando.

Kasumi lo miró sin dejar de sonreír ―Está bien, no quiero que mi hermana esté con un cobarde ―Ranma la miró con la boca totalmente abierta, lo dejó sin habla―. No le robo más tiempo, señor Saotome. Espero que no se arrepienta de su decisión ―hizo una reverencia y se alejó dejando al chico totalmente descolocado.

.

.

.

El día de la boda llegó, Akane estaba vestida de novia plantada delante del espejo, la madre de Shinnosuke era inglesa, así que sugirió una boda estilo occidental, como buena futura nuera, no se negó. Cualquier chica estaría rebosante de felicidad, pero ella sentía como si la fueran a condenar de por vida a un hombre que, vale era un buen hombre, pero no lo amaba. Llamaron a la puerta.

―Adelante.

Kasumi entró seguida de Nabiki, cerrando tras de sí.

―Vaya, estás preciosa hermanita, aunque tienes una cara de ajo que ni con el maquillaje has podido camuflar ―a Nabiki le encantaba hacer rabiar a su hermana, pero lo que pretendía ese día era animarla un poco.

―Siempre encuentras las palabras adecuadas, hermana ―respondió Akane irónicamente.

―¿Estás segura de esto, Akane? sabes que si decides lo contrario te vamos a apoyar frente a papá ―la dulce Kasumi intentó hacer otro intento para persuadir a su hermana de hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría el resto de su existencia.

La peliazul suspiró ―Estoy segura.

Kasumi y Nabiki se miraron, estaba claro que no iban a poder hacer nada.

.

.

.

La ceremonia comenzó, la marcha nupcial resonó en los jardines del dojo Tendo, Soun llevaba a su hija del brazo intentando contener las lágrimas de emoción. Akane recorrió el pasillo de invitados como si del corredor de la muerte se tratara, miró hacia el lado derecho, encontrando las miradas de preocupación de sus amigos. Inhaló aire y volvió la vista al frente. Cuando llegó al lado de Shinnosuke éste le ofreció el brazo, ella lo tomó dudosa y temblando.

El sacerdote comenzó a hablar, Akane no oía nada, todo le daba vueltas, se ahogaba, ¿qué estaba haciendo? ella no quería eso… pero Ranma no había dado señales de vida desde su encuentro. Lo sabía… había sido una más en su lista.

_Akane, Akane… _oyó la voz de Shinnosuke como si estuviera muy lejos, ella lo miró extrañada ―responde a la pregunta del sacerdote ―Akane miró al sacerdote sin comprender.

―Hija mía, te lo repetiré una vez más. ¿Tomas como esposo a Shinnosuke Ryugen para el resto de vuestros días y hasta que la muerte los separe?

La chica comenzó a respirar agitadamente, al cabo de unos instantes la gente empezó a murmurar.

―Akane, responde de una vez ―le habló su futuro esposo entre dientes bastante molesto. Lo estaba dejando en ridículo delante de todo el mundo.

―Yo...yo… ―su voz fue ahogada por el rugido del motor de una Harley Davidson que irrumpió de golpe en los jardines donde se organizaba la ceremonia. Ranma la miró intensamente, el corazón de ella comenzó a latir con fuerza.

―¿¡Qué coño haces tú aquí!? ―señaló acusador Shinnosuke a Ranma.

―Evitar que cometa el mayor error de su vida ―dijo el azabache sin apartar la mirada de ella ―Akane… ―extendió el brazo ofreciéndole la mano.

Shinnosuke miró a su prometida con furia contenida ―¡Explícame por qué don meneo el culo para otras está en nuestra boda!

Akane miró a Shinnosuke, tras unos instantes le sonrió ―Ha venido a buscarme ―Shinnosuke se sorprendió ante la respuesta tan clara que le ofreció la chica― Lo siento… pero le amo ―no encontraba otra explicación a esos sentimientos tan fuertes que sentía cada vez que esos ojos azules la miraban.

―¿Qué-qué? ―no le dio más lugar a réplica, Akane tiró su precioso ramo de flores e Sumire (violetas), se subió el vestido de novia para no tropezarse, y corrió con una sonrisa hacia Ranma.

Cuando sus manos se unieron, una fuerte corriente les volvió a recorrer de arriba a abajo, haciendo que las mariposas en sus estómagos volvieran a revolotear.

―Sujétate fuerte, confía en mí ―le dijo el azabache cuando Akane se subió a la moto.

―Confío en ti.

Ranma aceleró y salieron de la residencia Tendo, dejando un gran revuelo tras de sí. No sabían que iba a ser de ellos, si esto nuevo que comenzaba duraría, ambos tenían miedo, pero una cosa tenían clara, juntos lograrían que funcionara. Quién le iba a decir a Ranma que un local de streaper conocería a la mujer que pondría su mundo del revés.

**FIN**

* * *

Hola a todos! No creí que fuera a volver a saludaros tan pronto pero me picó el gusanillo lo del reto, se me vino de repente esta historia a la cabeza y pensé, ¿por qué no escribirla y participar? Espero que os haya gustado, igual todavía ando con la cabeza en el fic anterior, sorry… Por cierto, para quien no haya visto el final de Sabrina, la bruja adolescente, siento haberle hecho un gran spoiler :P porque la escena final, adaptada por mí, es la última de la serie. Me encantó y se me vino esa imagen a la cabeza cuando pensé en el reto, porque siempre quise incluírla en alguna de mis historias. Lo sé… soy una romántica empedernida… ¡Culpable!

Daros las gracias de antemano por los reviews, a mi b-reader **Sailordancer7 **que ha tenido trabajo por andar yo con la cabeza en las nubes jeje. Love you, baby y a mis **locas por el dios griego,** que las adoro infinito.

Pues a seguir leyendo las historias que quedan por publicar y las que ya se han publicado, y si os animáis a participar, hacedlo. Sin más, me despido hasta la próxima. Nos leemos!

**Sakura Saotome :)**


End file.
